Unprecedent
by pythian files
Summary: Clara is a medical intern in Chicago, leading a perfectly normal life, until the first magical wave hits the world and destroys eveything she's ever known. As panic and chaos sets in across the world she discovers nobody can be trusted.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _It was an ordinary cave, dark as caves are, nothing impressive about its shape or looks, nor its locations. It stood in the middle of a forest, as common as the cave itself. In fact, there was only one remarkable thing in the place, which was what the cave contained, or rather whom it contained._

 _You enter the cave, where you find such treasures and luxury worthy of only kings and ancient gods, in the center a man sleeps. His face shines with as much power as it exudes beauty, his face perfectly proportioned, with bronze skin, high cheekbones and a powerful nose. Suddenly he opens his eyes and facing him is like looking into the eyes of the sun. He gets up._

 _You are not in a cave anymore, you are frozen still as a tower rises in front of you and the world burns._

The phone started ringing and I woke up immediately, usually i would let it ring, anyone who called this early in the morning deserved to be ignored, but in this morning it was a bliss to get up and shake the creepy nightmare away.

The pain in my head was a reminiscence of how last night was, though to be honest I barely remembered it, too much vodka and too little sense, which was usually a killer combination and yesterday wasn't an exception to that old rule.

-"Someone better be dying" I answered the phone with a groggy voice.

-"Clara? Did I wake you up? It's 10 a.m."

-"it's my day off, mom"

I turned on the speakerphone and let my mom's voice resonate in what was previously a silent room; as usual her voice was full of affection with just a hint of disapproval. I moved around the house searching for anything with caffeine.

-"well, don't stay in bad all day then, you're leading such a sedentary life these days, Clara. It can't be good for your health. Speaking of health, I just saw Dr. Clifford at the market and he told me that his son is in Chicago, so I told him you could show him around."

My mom was as subtle as an elephant, she usually stayed out of my life, but about a month ago I stupidly told her that I wanted to get a puppy, because life in a big city could be a bit lonely sometimes. So obviously, she took it upon herself to set me up with every single man who could be around Chicago anytime soon.

-"Mom, you know how crazy my schedules in the hospitals are, I can't show whatshisname around." I was only paying half attention to that conversation; my full attention was in my coffee quest.

-"Dick"

\- "Excuse me?"

-"Dick, his name is Dick. Well, his nickname is Dick, his name is Richard."

-"Well, I'm not going out with _Dick_ , mom" I said laughing at her, right before I found the coffee powder and little angels sang in my head.

-"See? This is why you're single, your standards are too high, he's such a nice, good-looking young man. I'm telling you, you should give him a chance."

"Well, I don't see a reason to lower my quality control." I stopped mid-sentence to smell the divine scent coming from the coffee machine and maybe it awake some benevolence in me, because right after I said, "you know what, fine, I will go out if him"

Then the lights went off and the coffee machine stopped… before finishing my coffee.

"goddamnit. Mom?" My cellphone went off as well, even though it was completely charged.

Life is funny like that, it changes without notice, one moment you're having an annoying and somewhat amusing conversation about a guy named Dick, and then life as you know end, with no warning, no suspenseful soundtrack, no big Hollywoodian explosion.

Suddenly I heard people screaming in the street, I went to the window to check what the commotion was about and it took me a minute to realize what I was seeing and when I did my heart stopped for a second, an airplane falling out of the sky.

I dressed the first pants, shirt I saw lying around my room, grabbed my purse, and run out of the house, I knew the hospital was understaffed, so I needed to be there and give any assistance I could, even though I was only an intern.

As I ran down the stairs my mind was racing, _was it terrorism?_ It could be, it had to be. It was too much of a coincidence; I heard somewhere hackers could take down our cellphones, lights, even cars. It was terrorism, what else it could be?

When I reached the end of the stairs I could hear people's exasperated voices. I expected a pandemonium outside, but it was unusually silent, aside from a few people talking here and there. There wasn't a single person in their phones, nothing worked, not even the cars. As I looked into people's faces I saw everything, anger, panic, but in most what I saw was grief.

I went back to my building, grabbed my bicycle and rode it like my life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like I'd stepped into a war movie, the hospital was a complete chaos, some patients were covered in dust, others in blood. I found a nurse, trying to open the eletronic medicine locker wihout any success, she then started kicking it in frustation.

"Whoa, That will not work" I said, moving closer to try to help.

"It's fine, go to the NICU, they need people ASAP."

I went to change my clothes as quickly as possible and headed to the NICU and I realized why they needed people, the ventilators along with everything else stopped working. The nurses and some assistants were using and-cranked generator to charge the ventilators, with the hospital understaffed, Carol, the head nurse, walked to me.

"Teach some of the parents to use the generators, we can't spare this many people." She said and though her voice was as strong as usual, she looked weary and the dark circle under her eyes looked more pronounced than usual, i pressed her shoulder and went out.

I gathered the parents, they all seemed scared, I swallowed my fear and tried to speak with as much confidence as i could muster.

"All right, listen up, we don't have any news about what's happening outside, or when the power'll be back on, so we're going to need your help to work this generators and keep you baby's ventilator's on." the parents looked even more uneasy "there's no need to worry, we have this under control, but we need your help" When it looked like they understood, i moved to teach one of them and the rest of the staff followed in, a few minutes later the parents were already working on the generatos, some of the staff left o help others and i stayed with 2 nurses and another intern, working the generators for the parent the couldn't or weren't there.

The next hours we passed calming the parents and working solely on the generators, Lydia, one of the nurses that stayed, went out to grap some I.V.s and pulled me aside to the corridor, when she came back "I need to go"

"What?" I looked at the chaos around the hospital and then at her. Lydia was one of the most hardworkers and responsible people i've ever met, i knew she wouldn't just leave us, not without a good reason.

"I just talked to a cop, It wasn't just one plane falling down, Clara. Whole Building are falling down for no aparent reason. There isn't a single car working at the whole city, no phones, computers, nothing. People are going insane, robbing stores, the police can't handle it. I need to get my kids at school."

"Lydia, we need you here"

"So do my children, I'll come back as soon as they're safe at home" she pulled something from her pocket and gave me, a pepper spray. "Be careful, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can."

After that, every single time someone went out of the nursery, they came back with more dreadful news. The nerves were starting to wear down everyone, some people were praying, some were crying, the uncertainty fed our fears. More than once i had to get some parents out of the nursery sot hey would calm down and not disturb the others. I was exhausted physically and mentally, there was no windows around, so i didn't know how long it had passed. i fel more and more claustrophobic by each minute and went i felt like i couldn't handle anymore, the lights went on.


	3. Chapter 3

12 hours, that's how long it took, for the world i knew to end.

We all celebrated at the nursery when the lights turned on and the ventilators started working again. As i got out of the nursery i heard the cars and ambulance's noise, and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. The Cellphones and internet weren't working yet, but the phones and tv did, I Breathed out, relieved, but I faintly remembered Lydia's words. I went to change and get my bycicle and Michael found me before i went out. He looked as tired as I felt.

"You look awful" He said giving me a smile trying to lighten the mood as he always did.

"Thanks, that's what every women wants to hear" I said, I looked around the street and everything looked normal. When i went to where i left my bike, i only found part of my locker.

"I told you so" I rolled my eyes, he spent the whole month telling me to get another locker, he was like the annoying little brother i never wanted, but loved anyway.

I was so tired i couldn't give him a coherent responde so i just threw my locker at his face. He caught it before it landed.

"hey, not in the money-maker" he pointed at his face.

"You're a cardiologist" I said narrowing m eyes "you know what, who cares. Will you please just give me a ride"

"Your wish is my command" he said, bowing with a devilish smile on his face.

As we drove closer to downtown, we started to see the destruction in our city, shops were broken into, the people who were bold enough to be on the streets, all looked uneasy, but what truly left us speechless were the building's ruins. Where some of our most known landmarks used to be know stood wreck and dust.

"What happened?" I said to no one in particular.

Michael's face reflected my own, we were left dumbfounded.

We took a couple of hours to get to my apartament, that i thanked god was intact, Michael insisted on staying with me and that was fine with me, since the last thing i wanted was to be alone, he grabbed a gun i had no idea he had. and we went inside. When I got home, I felt like crying, the world was in ruins, but my home was exactly as i'd left. I tried to call my mom a hundred times and grew more worried at each ring.

"She is fine" He said to me with no conviction, the world was a mistery to us now.

After we cleaned and i tried calling my mother anther hundred times, I turned the TV on, then the newscaster said that the blackout hit the whole country due to unknown reasons, that not only one plane had fallen, but every single one of the planes that took off, we were lucky, because of the bad weather most of them didn't. All flights were cancelled until authorities figured out what had happened. So many people had died, so many of them injured, i felt guilty for being safe at home, for not being at the hospital. I looked at Michael and saw he felt the same way. We both slept at the couch, too exhausted to move.

I woke up with my phone ringing.

"Clara..."

"Mom, thank god"

"Clara, I..." then she screamed and all i heard after was barks and growls.

I tried to call her again, but she didn't answer. I started packing, I had to check on her, and since all flight were cancelled i would have to drive there, i was still packing when Michael woke up, i described the phone call to him,

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to come" I looked at his resolved face and knew it was a lost battle.

"You are my best friend, I' not letting you driv to Miami all by yourself, in this chaos" I didn't know what to say, so i just hugged him, truth is i was relieved he offered. i looked around my apartment taking in every detail, just in case it was the last time.


End file.
